Sunrise
by JtheGildedSword
Summary: Prophecy said he'd be back one day. Now he is, and there are only two who can save us. One with a dark past, and one with the brightness to get through it all. AmaterasuxOC Rated T for violence and more violence.
1. Chapter 1: Trouble At Shinsu Field!

"Amaterasu, wake up," I said, prodding her with my paw. When she slept, she was beautiful. When she stirred, she was beautiful. For the love of Nippon, no matter what she does, she's beautiful!

"What? Why do you need me?" She asked, looking into my eyes. Those eyes that make me melt- well, she is the Sun Goddess... "Josh?" She asked, staring at me even more intensively. I almost started to stammer, but I managed to catch myself and regain composure.

"Monsters in Shinsu field," I said, steeling myself. She nodded. Now, if you were wondering, I actually was able to control the power of rosaries and brush powers. Don't ask me why it works, I just know it does. But I fight side by side with Okami Amaterasu whenever monsters appear. They don't appear often, but when they do, you can believe I'll be there.

However, fighting with Amaterasu has its upsides and downsides. When she fights, she looks…-for lack of a better, godlier word- hot. But I've got to keep my most primal urges under control. If I don't, I could ruin our friendship.

And that would not only affect me, (sending me into spiraling depression, mind you) but it'll affect all of Nippon! Monsters would overrun cities, killing innocent villagers- they could destroy life as we know it! The message behind this; I need to keep my primal urges under control.

So, about these rosaries and brush powers? Yeah, they make me pretty strong. As far as I know, only Amaterasu and I can perform all 13. But I'm not trying to gloat. We were on our way to Nippon, when the monsters rushed out to meet us.

"Yes." Amaterasu whispered, waiting for them to charge at us. She lowered her front paws, and lifted her butt in the air. I did the same- as was our fight stance. When the monster had charged at us, we felt the walls secrete around us. There was only one way out; not that we need one, and that was when you found the hole in the gate.

Amaterasu took the first move and flung her rosary out at the enemy. When he was on his back, I felt us enter the workshop. The workshop is the time in between the brush lifting, and the brushstroke ending. It's where we perform our brush techniques.

It's also a time when we can be alone. However, it does not last forever. When our mind power, or as most people refer to them as ink jars, then we run out of power, our special markings on our bodies disappear, and our rosaries power down.

So, we always try to avoid that. Anyway, I jumped at the chance and painted a straight line (a power slash) across an enemy. When we exited the workshop, some monsters dropped dead, while others blocked our paint.

How they had figured out how to do that? I don't know, but while they were blocking, I jumped to their backs and slashed away with my rosary. He dropped dead, the walls crumbled, and we were free at last. "Ah, jeez." I said, falling backwards. "Always too much heat in there. Haven't they heard of AC?" I asked playfully.

I earned a laugh from Amaterasu. When we had regained our energy, we were on our way back to Kamiki village (Did I mention that we live there?) when one more enemy crossed our path.

"Come on!" Amaterasu said, getting herself pumped. The monster rushed at us, and we managed to sidestep quickly.

"Allow me!" I said, power slashing him already. When he was on the ground, I ran at him, Amaterasu in tow. When we reached him, he looked at us menacingly. Again, the walls appeared, and this was a monster we had never seen before.

He had blue and red fur… kind of like Oki. But it wasn't a wolf. Instead, it was a like a hybrid. Like a cat/dog. It's hard to describe it. Imagine the front of a dog and the back of a cat. "Ammy," I whispered, "Have you seen this guy before?" She shook her head 'no'. I shrugged; did I really care that this guy hadn't been seen before? The answer is no.

I lunged forward, and he simply moved his paw and flicked me to the side. I gasped for air. I felt like I was being slowly drained of my energy, my power. "Give me… the brush techniques…" He said slowly and eerily.

"Why?" I asked, using all of my energy to choke out that one word.

"Please…" He said sarcastically. "You… are not worthy… of possessing such power… as this. I am… the one true master… of the brush…"

I heard Amaterasu growl. I wanted to choke out stop; to tell her not to hurt herself; to just live her life to the fullest. But instead, I heard her growl and jump. Then I heard her yelp. But strangely enough, I felt the draining ease up.

I stood up shaking. I looked around, saw the Brush Imposter, and- what I saw next, made me want to die on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2: Rejuvenation At Last!

"Amaterasu!" I screamed. She had just been dropped by the Brush Imposter when I had regained full composure. "You… you think you can just waltz on in here and take everything that's important to me? To all of Nippon? Well, trust me; you won't see this land go down without a fight!" I said, half of my energy gone already.

"Ha! Too bad for you; without your precious brush powers, you're useless to all of Nippon! The only reason they cared about you was because you had the power to protect them. And now that you don't… Oh, well. I've got bigger fish to fry, starting with that stupid dragon, Yomigami!" He replied.

"_My… my techniques must have taken away his flaws!_" I thought, not only kicking myself for ever charging him in the first place, but also noting his newly fixed speech impediment. He flew away, and took off in- the wrong direction! I still had time to relearn the rejuvenation technique and save Amaterasu!

"Amaterasu!" I said, practically jumping towards her. "Amaterasu… talk to me… please!" I said, my eyes starting to tear up. I heard her let out a breath and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I managed to get Amaterasu on my back, and started to run towards the Celestial Brush God Yomigami.

I trudged home with agony in every step. Not only agony, but worry and sadness. "Amaterasu, please be okay…" I whispered, hoping that Amaterasu could hear me.

As I entered the town, the people were worried- but not only for themselves… for Amaterasu as well. Maybe the humans had hearts when came to this kind of stuff. I had to take a rest in Kamiki in our house.

But, strangely enough, the care didn't stop at worry. People brought in presents, get well cards, and even stuffed animals. I had no time to appreciate the scene however; I needed to get Amaterasu to Yomigami.

This showed me one thing though. People weren't worried about only themselves. I wasn't useless to all of Nippon!

When I had reached the place where Amaterasu learned the rejuvenation technique, I set her down.

"Yeah…" I said to myself. "This is exactly how Amaterasu described it." I looked into the sky, waiting for Yomigami. Surely enough, he came flying down in a matter of time.

"Welcome Josh! What do you need?" He asked, his eyes practically challenging me to a stare down. But this was no time for games.

"I…uh… Excuse me for asking, but there was this creature, and he took our brush powers… Well, let me get to the point. I need the power of rejuvenation back to save Amaterasu!"

"Calm down… Now, what was this creature?" He asked, as calm as can be. I shot him a look.

"Please. I don't have much time… I need to save her."

"Fine." He said, obviously not happy.

"Thank you!" I felt the power of rejuvenation sweep through my soul. "I hope this works." I said aloud. I painted carefully over her wounds, Yomigami watching us the whole time. When I had finished painting, I watched her cringe.

"Please…" I said, hearing her breathing slow. "No… NO! Amaterasu! Stay with me!" I said, dropping to my knees. "Please… I love you."

I laid my head on her shoulder and started to sob. "Josh," Yomigami said. "I think you should cover that wound too." He said, pointing out an obvious spot that I missed. My eyes still red from crying, I shakily painted the over the final wound keeping me from Amaterasu.

When I had finished the final brushstroke, I noticed that Amaterasu sat up with a start. "Josh?" She said, looking into my eyes once again.

"A- Amaterasu!" I said, responding with a smile. She continued to look at me, and eventually proceeded to look at the ground.

"U-Um…" Amaterasu stuttered. I had never actually heard her stutter- but it was kind of cute. "Did… did you say you… love me?"

I was in shock. I thought that Amaterasu hadn't heard that! She was dwindling at the edge of life and death! It was just something I needed to get off my chest anyway. Maybe it was better that it happened this way.

"Josh?" I realized that I hadn't answered her question. I'd been to lost in thought.

"Yes. I said… I love you." She did a double take. She looked like she was in shock, but (and I hope I read this look right) relieved at the same time.

"I love you too." She said, too afraid to look me in the face. I couldn't believe it! I never thought to actually act on my feelings because I didn't know… Should I have made my move sooner? Apparently I acted at the right time, because in response, she buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"Kids," Yomigami said. Had he been there the entire time? "I think that this monster is a force to be reckoned with. Please proceed with caution, and get the rest of these brush techniques. When you have, seek out the assistance of a friend of mine. His name is Okagesama.

"Thank you!" I said, still feeling Amaterasu snuggling up against me. "We won't forget your kindness." I nodded, starting my walk along the road. This was gonna be one heck of an adventure!


	3. Chapter 3: Legend Says

I awoke to Amaterasu snuggling against me. I feel that ever since we've become a "couple", she's been much more reliant on me. Not that I'm complaining, but I feel her independent nature otherwise came from having no one to rely on in the first place.

She stirred as I carefully edged out from underneath her. "Amaterasu…" I whispered playfully into her ear. She quickly sat up, smiling at my gesture. "We need to continue to the Cave of Nagi." I said, being that we had slept on our way back from the River of the Heavens.

"Come on, Josh… We have plenty of time." She said, laying back down, still looking at me. She patted the ground beside me as a way of telling me to join her. I found it amazing that the determined, steely wolf I used to know had become a flirtatious, relaxed one. And I liked it. So I lay down beside her and closed my eyes for if only a few more minutes.

"Josh…" I heard Amaterasu say. I stirred and cracked my eyes open. I let out a sound of questioning. "Come on, sleepyhead!" She said, scratching me behind my ear.

"_Curse you Ammy…" _I said. She knew my weakest, most sensitive spots. I quickly hopped up. She grinned and giggled.

"Finally! You woke up!" She said. Like four or five hours ago never happened. I giggled and smiled playfully.

"You are just a bundle-full of happy aren't you?" I asked, starting to move down the path. It seemed like Amaterasu moved with a skip in her step too.

"Only when I'm with you," She exclaimed happily. Every now and again she would purposely rub up against me. We continued to move through the Cave of Nagi until we found where Tachigami taught Amaterasu the Power Slash. I sat down, awaiting the arrival of Tachigami.

He quickly flew down from the sky, and looked at me and Amaterasu. "Ah, my celestial friends!" He said, eyeing us up and down. I stepped forward, Amaterasu close behind.

"Hello, Tachigami." I said with dignity, not wavering at all. "We have been defeated by a beasat never before seen plaguing our lands. He has stolen the many powers of the Celestial Brush. Therefore, we need to visit the final 11 gods of the brush techniques. Then we can stand up to this monstrosity."

"I see." He said. "Then, with dignity, I bestow the Celestial Brush Power the Power Slash upon you." The wave of pleasure and relief that rushes through me when I relearn a Brush Technique is immeasurable.

"Thank you." Amaterasu said. I think this is the first time since we became a couple that she wasn't flirting with me. "We will remember you in our final battle." I looked at her.

"Final… battle?" I asked, obviously the most clueless of the three. I didn't hear anything of finality! I thought it would be (in theory) business as usual.

Her eyes went wide and she bit her lip in regret. "I didn't want you to find out like this… but yes." She said, looking very sad all of a sudden. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… I… wanted…" She collapsed in sobs and I quickly ran over to her.

"No… If you wanted to hide something, it was with good reason." I said, doing my best to understand the situation. "Tell me what's going on."

"It is said that there would be a time of peace. But then, the vile Yami, after a time of harmony, would rise again. There would be two who save the entire world. And I believe that we are those two!" She said looking at me apologetically.

"So, that enemy we faced… was a Yami incarnate?" I asked. I hoped I was right, because as of yet, I was relatively clueless to what was going on.

"Yes. I didn't expect it to come so soon however. I guess we were all kind of in for a surprise, huh?" She barely managed a smile, again, tears running down her face.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I'm not mad, and we're together. That's great news. What does the rest say?"

"It says that they will seal Yami away once and for all, leading the world into an age of prosperity."

"I fail to see the bad news as of yet." I said, still attempting to cheer Amaterasu up. I don't know how to describe it. Seeing tears on the rock I once used to base my life off; it was life-changing.

"There is some yet." Tachigami said, interrupting us.

I chuckled. "Are we going to make this a thing Ammy? Having moments on front of Celestial Brush Gods?" That earned a laugh from her.

"Tachigami," Amaterasu said, finally regaining composure. "I will fill Josh in on the rest of the details later. Please, if you can, alert the other Brush Gods we are on our way. Thank you!"

Amaterasu and I walked through the cave, and I was still trying my best to cheer her up. As we made it to the outside, I immediately pulled Amaterasu to the side. "What haven't you told me about?" I asked angrily.

"You're so cute when you're angry…" Amaterasu said flirtatiously. She gave me a kiss on my cheek. I shot her a look.

"Fine… legend says that the two heroes..." She broke down in another fit of sobs. "…They won't make it out alive."


	4. Chapter 4: Hey There, Furball!

**Hello, everyone. I'm here with some important news.**

**Josh: Come on, hurry up! We're finally getting into the thick of things! **

**Trust me, it'll be over faster if you shut up! Anyways, I wanted to thank those of you who are reading for your support. I also wanted to let you know that my upload schedule is Tuesday- Saturday. I'll use Sunday and Monday for stockpiling chapters.**

**Amaterasu: Good! That gives me time to rest- and then go on more strenuous adventures.**

**Josh: You do seem to enjoy naps, my sweet!**

***Amaterasu chuckles* **

**Ok, come on guys, save it for the pages. I don't need any of this... lovey-dovey stuff... It reminds me I'm single.**

**Josh: Ok, so we're just supposed to perform for everyone and have no times to ourselves?**

**That's the point of Sundays and Mondays!**

**Josh: Fine... Until then, Amaterasu, my sweetheart!**

**You did that on purpose didn't you?**

**Josh: You'd better believe it. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**That's my job! Have a good time, you guys!**

**Josh: You know, I don't need you. **

**I'll remember that the next time I'm writing.**

***Josh gulps* **

**That's what I thought, fleabag. **

I released my grip on Amaterasu. "I… I didn't want to tell you." She said, trying to bring me out of shock. The real horror wasn't behind me dying. Heck, I can just hope for a reincarnation and come back in a different life. Images constantly assaulted my mind.

Amaterasu broken, beaten, and killed- images that my mind can't take. "It's okay." I said, still partially in astonishment. "Just promise that you can survive without me." She looked at me, amazed.

"What?" She said. "We… we can still stay together until the final battle!" She said, thinking I meant that I was going to break up with her.

"I know, and we will. But… I'm going to get you out of that battle- whether I come out dead or alive." She looked at me skeptically.

"Josh…" She said, looking at me worriedly. "You can't just change destiny. It's what's destined to happen. Whether you like it or not; you can't change it."

"Just watch me." I said, closing the gap between our faces with a kiss. When I pulled away, the look on Amaterasu's face displayed confusion. We started on our way back to Kamiki. Every time I looked at Amaterasu, a new look occupied her.

"Amaterasu…" I said, trying to gently bring her out of her thoughts. "If this is about the kiss… I apologize. I should have clarified with you."

"No…" She said. "I loved the kiss. It was what you said earlier- about getting me out of that battle, and you were going to make me promise I could live without you. However, the truth is… I can't. I'm sorry."

We reached Kamiki without another word. There were too many things going on all at once, and it was a lot for us to process. When Amaterasu got home however, I dragged the presents and other objects given to Amaterasu out for her pleasure.

"These are from the generous donors of Kamiki village." I said, gesturing towards the plethora of gifts. She broke into a smile and accepted the gifts with glee. "Actually…" I said happily. "I got you a gift too." She looked at me, confused.

"What is it?" She asked. I simply shrugged off the question and gave her an innocent smile.

"You'll have to wait and see!" I said in a sing-song voice. She simply wondered what it could be. After she had opened her overabundance of feedbags, get well cards and such, I dragged my gift out. It came in a small box about three inches in length and six inches in height.

She looked at the box. She opened it with care to find… "A holy bone?" She whispered softly. I nodded with a smile on my face, and watched her start to chew on the bone. I chuckled as she practically devoured the thing, and later thanked me with abundance.

"It's no problem!" I exclaimed. "I had to go through heck to get it, though. The merchant in Kamiki was sold out- so I had to go to Taka pass- and it cost me 4500 yen, but that smile on your face is always worth it!"

That night, before we went bed, she walked over to me. "Thank you." She said again. I nodded it off again, as my way of telling her there were no thanks necessary. "No… not for the bone." I gave her a look of confusion.

"There are actually lots of things I need to thank you for. For fighting alongside me, even when I'm stubborn, for saving my life, and offering to sacrifice yourself to save me."

I didn't know how to respond. I could throw out some kind of romantic line, but that didn't seem sincere enough.

"You can return the favor." I said. "Promise me that you'll stay with me. Through life… AND death." She looked at me. I wish that she knew. I'm still going to make sure Amaterasu gets out of that battle alive. But I can't tell her.

"There's no promise required." She chuckled. "That much… should be obvious." She said, moving towards me. She gave me a kiss that eventually turned into a make-out session.

"Hey, furball!" I heard a voice say aloud. I heard Amaterasu grumble under her breath. "Look who's here!" He sung his own fanfare. "Issun, the wandering artist!"

"Hey, Issun!" Amaterasu said, putting on her enthusiastic face.

"Hm?" Issun made a sound of questioning. "Furball? Who's this guy?"

"Um, I'm Josh… Amaterasu's…" I looked at her for approval. She nodded that I could tell him. "I'm Amaterasu's boyfriend." Issun stammered backwards.

"Hey, furball! I never thought YOU would get a boyfriend! Congrats!" Issun jumped onto my snout. "But if you do anything to hurt Ammy, I will personally make you pay for it." I looked at him in disbelief.

"So, Issun!" Ammy said, trying to break the awkward silence. "What brings you around?" Amaterasu asked.

"Well, I was walking around Nippon, and I needed a painting mold. So, I thought… why not take a stop at Kamiki? I overheard a couple of townsfolk talking about two white wolves, and I thought I'd take a stop in!"

"Issun, we… don't have time to hang out, or whatever. We're going on our adventure tomorrow!" Amaterasu ranted, trying to convince Issun that he dropped in at the worst of times.

"An adventure? And you didn't invite me?" He asked sarcastically.

"Issun! You know that you were almost killed multiple times while in our past adventure. I can't put you in danger again!"

"Oh, I see." Issun started. "You two want to be alone. Don't worry; I'll follow at a safe distance." Amaterasu and I looked at him skeptically. "I'm going." He said with a note of finality in his voice. "That's no longer a question."

So now not only do we have to save the world… we have to do it while babysitting a bug/artist. Great. Just dandy.


	5. Chapter 5: We're That Much Closer!

"Furball! I'm hungry!" Issun screamed, waking us both up.

"Make yourself some breakfast…" Amaterasu whispered in response.

"I can't find the pots!" She got up and trudged to the kitchen. I watched as she walked out of the room. I can't believe that while things looked so good, we hit a rut- Issun.

I got up shortly after Amaterasu. As I walked into the kitchen, I noticed some meat on the table. "I was already up," Amaterasu started. "And I decided I'd make you some breakfast." As I thanked her, Issun pounced on the meat.

"You can't ever have too much breakfast!" He said when I looked at him in confusion. After I had swatted him off my food, he proceeded to bug me for it afterward.

Anyway, after all preparations had been made, we walked out of the house, Issun constantly criticizing us for how much food we packed, or how little blankets.

"We only need two blankets, Issun. In fact, you can have one all to yourself." She stated, winking at me while she said that. I couldn't help but blush.

"So, Issun," I started, hoping to fill an awkward silence that had been looming over us for far too long. "How has life been since the Ark of Yamato?"

"I traveled to this place called America! There's this one place where they store art! I'm going to get my work put there someday!"

When we reached the exit of Kamiki, people were standing there, ready to see us off. "Thanks, guys. It means a lot." I said, smiling. We got multiple gifts as a way to tell us that we have been appreciated (we sure have been getting a lot of gifts lately).

We had just walked into Shinsu field when we encountered our first battle. "Are you guys ready for this?" Amaterasu asked. I nodded, and Issun burrowed into Amaterasu's fur.

"I'm ready…" Issun stated, getting comfortable. I made a noise of approval and jumped towards them. As we engaged in the battle, I was sure that this would be an easy battle- I mean, Yami wouldn't send out his worst forces first, right?

We came upon a few green and red imps. "I could do this in my sleep!" I said cockily. I used my rosary to damage the first enemy and then I power slashed him- not that I could do anything else- and he died instantly. Amaterasu was handling her enemy quite well, and another was already charging me.

I moved out of the way and swung quickly inwards to attack, but then he blocked me. "Come on, then!" I said, trying to psyche myself up.

I jumped into the air and managed to smack the red imp from behind, and while he was off balance, I power slashed him from behind. As he spiraled through the air, I heard him writhe and scream in pain.

I saw Amaterasu pinned to the ground. "What's the matter, princess?" I heard the monster ask. Wait- the monsters can talk now? So, Yami figured out how to do the impossible, huh? I wonder what else he's got in store for us.

"Cat got your tongue?" He continued on.

"Hey! Leave Furball alone!" I heard Issun shout. He jumped from her fur onto the monster's nose.

"Ha! What's the matter? Can you get this bug off my nose?" I heard him say aloud. Then I saw something I couldn't believe. Issun stabbed the monster in the eye.

"Feel the wrath of Denkomaru!" Issun screamed. While he was screaming in pain, Amaterasu flipped the monster on his back and proceeded to slash away.

The monster had barely disintegrated when it dropped a bag of 2,000 yen. "Thank you! I think we just earned ourselves dinner!" Amaterasu said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh, fleabags- save it for when you're in private." Issun said, disgusted. We simply shrugged and continued on.

"So… your next power- what was it?" I asked, mostly looking for guidance.

"The cherry bomb technique," She said, doing a double take in the direction of Bakugami, the god of the cherry bomb. We took off in that direction towards the house of the bomb maker.

"The bomb maker is a crazy pyrotechnic." She had told me once. "But in the end, if it wasn't for him, I don't know what I would do." When we had arrived, we saw the constellation of Bakugami, and Amaterasu and I sat patiently.

"Come on! Doesn't he know we have places to be?" Issun asked, impatient as ever. As we were taken into the clouds, we met Bakugami and his… adorable… children.

"Ah, Amaterasu, Josh, what brings you here?" Amaterasu decided to explain this time. After all had been said and done, Bakugami nodded in approval.

"So, the appointed time has come… then I bestow upon you both the power of the cherry bomb." I felt so many possibilities with my new powers- and Amaterasu must have felt the same, because she ran over and hugged me immediately.

"Can you imagine?" She asked. "We are just that much closer to getting every single brush power!" She squealed. I'd never heard Amaterasu squeal, and quite frankly, I never thought that I would.

I chuckled in response. After thanking Bakugami, we were whisked back down to the surface.

"There you are you knuckleheads!" Issun screamed at us. "I go to look at some plants for one minute, and you too whisk off without me!" He screamed. "Oh, well. So, where are we off to next, Furball?"

"Agata forest," I said, looking in that direction.

"Ah, memories there- eh, Ammy?" Issun asked,

"What, Furball finally getting a little demeaning?" I asked, noticing his slip up.

"Sh- shut up!" He screamed, hopping towards Agata forest. Amaterasu and I chuckled as we ran off after him.

**Josh: Well that sure was eventful! **

**Amaterasu: I'll say...**

**So, everyone getting along?**

**Issun: Furball made me breakfast!**

**Anyway, to the viewers, I wanted to let you know that this will be changed to Sunrise soon. Cliche, I know, but it makes sense.**

**Josh: Wow, you must have had to think about four minutes to come up with that one!**

**Don't mess with me. I know your weakness- I created you.**

**Josh: Don't say it...**

**Fine, just keep in mind that soon enough you're going to push me over the edge.**

**Amaterasu: Can't you two ever get along?**

**Nah, it's too much fun arguing! Anyway, R&R, Favorite me, because soon the name is going to be changed.**

**Josh: Would I be safe in saying that I didn't like the title in the first place?**

**Yes. You would.**

**Josh: Then I never liked the title.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Keep coming though, because this will be posted for two more days before it's changed to Sunrise!**

**Josh: Moonfall.**

**So, you had to disagree with me one last time didn't you? **

**Josh: Yep!**

**Fine. See you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet, Sweet Agata!

**Ah, it's such a nice morning!**

**Amaterasu: You're welcome. I am the goddess of the sunrise after all.**

**Oh, that reminds me, I have to say at the beginning and end of every chapter- the title will be changed to Sunrise coming up shortly.**

**Josh: And you have to tell them this every time?**

**Yes... Why not?**

**Josh: Because, some people get tired of hearing the same thing over and over!**

**I get tired of you sometimes...**

**Josh: Same here.**

**Amaterasu: If you guys can both get along into the end of this chapter, then I will give you both a holy bone.**

***Josh starts to salivate***

**I don't exactly eat those, but I'm not going to turn down the chance to show fleabag here a thing or two.**

**Issun: I don't expect them to able to do it...**

**Amaterasu: Fine. Let the story... Begin!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"So, when are we going to get out of this place?" Issun asked, obviously hinting that he did not like the place we had decided to settle down for the night.

"Just calm down, Issun." I said, ticked off at his constant complaining. "We'll be out of here in the morning."

"Whatever," he grunted, turning on his side under his blanket. I'd nearly forgotten I was sharing one with Amaterasu until she reminded me.

"Hey…" She said after I rolled onto one of her paws.

"Sorry," I laughed, mostly because she looked so cute. "So, when we get up, what are we doing- you know after we're done catering to Issun's every whim."

"I know. I wish he'd never come along," She whispered into my ear. "He just had to come on the day before we left, didn't he?"

"Go figure." I laughed. She smiled and buried her head in my chest. "Did you know I love you?" I asked jokingly.

"Of course. Did you know that I am one of the luckiest wolves alive?" She said, just further burrowing her head further into my chest.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because I'm going out with you." She said. "I wish we could be together forever." She scratched behind my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, kissing her on her cheek. We passed out in each other's paws.

"Come on, lovebirds, it's time to go!" Issun screamed in my ear, making me jump.

"Come on, Issun! Was that necessary?" Amaterasu asked. He smiled and quickly hopped away.

"Jeez, what's making him so happy?" I asked, watching his tiny form hop into the distance. He ran back after seeing that we hadn't budged from the spot.

"Ugh, you're as slow as ever, Furball!" Issun jumped between her ears. "Fine- I'll be waiting here until you decide to get off her lazy butts and do something!"

"Um…" I said, confused at Issun's new-found enthusiasm. "Why are you so excited?"

"The faster we get moving, the faster I get motivation, the faster I get my art in a- museum, was it? I just need motivation!" He practically screamed in my face.

"You never wanted motivation before…" Amaterasu mumbled under her breath.

"I never needed motivation before! Use your head, Furball!" He said, getting increasingly louder.

"Okay, okay, jeez. You shout like a freight train." Amaterasu said, already walking in the way of the forest. As we reached it, I heard her whisper: "Sweet, sweet Agata!"

As I walked in, fresh air filled my nostrils. "There's something about fresh air that makes everyone happy!" I exclaimed.

"So," Issun said, already leaving us. "Ooh, those flowers- they'd make a good subject!" He said, hopping excitedly. "Or I could paint those deer over there!"

Amaterasu and I chuckled at his brand new enthusiasm. "Come on, you two! Take in some air, lovebirds!"

We laughed and began to run through the trees together. "I know that there was something here!" She said, still laughing. "The power of the crescent!" She screamed, suddenly alert.

"We can't forget, okay?" I looked at her. "Or we could get it now?" She asked.

"Sounds good." I said, already taking off in the direction of Deep Abyss. We moved out of the way as Yumigami flew down and started to speak.

"I understand your circumstances- Yomigami has told me everything. I- with pride- bestow upon you the power of the crescent."

"Thanks! I kind of like the night, after all." She said, nudging me as she said that. It took all I had not to blush. As Yumigami looked at us in confusion, he had one final question.

"Are… uh… Are you two…?" Yumigami started.

"Uh… yeah… yep…" I said awkwardly. He nodded, wished us good luck, and flew into the clouds.

"Hey! Furball, Dusty!" Great! Now I had a nickname… "You guys were gone for a while! What happened?"

"_We _were gone for a while? You went charging into the trees trying to decide whether to paint flowers or deer!" I screamed.

"Hey, this stuff can be important in the long run!" He said, simply jumping even higher and with more vigor than before. "Besides, what work have you two been doing lately?" Amaterasu and I looked at him in disbelief.

"Well, let's see… We have this thing going on… Yeah, it's called saving the world!" I screamed.

"Well at least you two have that much going for you. Come on, you guys get lazier every day!" He said, hopping even faster than before, but this time into the trees.

"I don't know what we're going to do with him..." Amaterasu said quietly.

"I could give you a couple of ideas." I said before we went chasing after him. When we reached him, he was painting a picture of a certain angle in the forest. And while Issun and I hadn't really gotten along too well as of yet, I have to say he painted beautifully.

"I know, I know…" He started. "You don't need to say anything… I already know- I'm one of the best painters in all of Nippon!" He said, swiveling around. How he noticed I was staring at his painting, I don't know.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Issun." I said teasingly. He simply laughed at me.

"I think I'll do just that. Thanks, Dusty." He said, smiling at me. So he took that as a motivator. I guess that I should just follow suit.

"Glad I was able to help."

**. . . . . . . . . ****.**

**There, we did it.**

**Josh: Can I have a holy bone now?**

***Amaterasu throws a bone at him***

**Josh: Ow...**

**Ha! Way to go Dusty.**

**Issun: I know- I come up with the best names sometimes.**

**Josh: You're lucky that the author won't kill you.**

**I won't because he annoys you.**

**Josh: And that's the ony reason you're keeping him here?**

**Issun: Hey! What about that one time I saved Furball from that imp?**

**Josh: I would have saved her.**

**Issun: But at the time, you didn't.**

**Ok, so again, the name of this story will be changed to Sunrise soon!**

**Josh: Crap, he's underlining... He must be pretty serious.**

**You can bet I am fleabag!**

**Josh: You're a jerk- but I bet you can figure out that much...**

**I hope you guys had a good time, and remember to R&R! See you!**


	7. Chapter 7: We Forgot?

**Josh: Slow day today, huh?**

**Yeah- it's also a really late update.**

**Amaterasu: Why's that?**

**I've got a life too!**

**Josh: Yeah, I find that hard to believe.**

**The name will be changed to Sunrise soon, by the way.**

**Issun: So?**

**Josh: Yeah, no one reads your story anyway!**

**Gee, that's great for my self esteem.**

**Amaterasu: Sorry for saying so, but I don't think he cares. And I for one love the new title!**

**Thank you! Someone appreciates my strokes of genius!**

**Amaterasu: No, I'm just the goddess of the sunrise.**

***sniffle* Anyway- enjoy the story you guys!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"We forgot the bloom technique?" Amaterasu said aloud. "We could still go back… we're only in Taka pass." I shook my head.

"We've already lost enough time as it is. Issun needed to stop and buy something." I said, pulling her along the path with me.

"You never know when this could come in handy!" He said, pulling out the glass beads he had just bought.

"I… uh..." Amaterasu started. Issun shot her a glare. He jumped between Amaterasu's ears.

"Besides, these things are as big as me! The people in America will love them!" He said, already moving further down Amaterasu's back, looking for a place to rest.

"You've really got your heart set on America, don't you Issun?" He nodded and went on about how in America they've got people who serve you food. He called them waiters. At the mere mention of someone bringing me food, my mouth began to water. I must have been staring because it wasn't long before Issun had to make a comment.

"What? Is there something on my face, Dusty?" He asked. We both just turned to walk. I'm sure that Amaterasu felt the same way; but we didn't want to seem lazy in Issun's eyes. So we remained silent. After him bugging us about it for an hour, he finally realized we wouldn't concede anything, and, for the first time in a while, began to walk silently.

"So, where to next?" I asked- I wanted to get this adventure over soon. The sooner we defeated Yami, the sooner we could rest in peace. And who's to say we wouldn't get any rest time in between now and the final battle?

"Why don't we just take a break?" Amaterasu asked. "As you said, we've lost too much time already- we're not going to get far today. In fact, I think some rest will do us good."

I had to give in- she made a valid point. "Good, I've wanted some rest." Issun said from Amaterasu's back.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." I said, curling up. Amaterasu curled up next to me, and we all passed out. After a while, I felt Amaterasu poking me with her paw.

"Josh…" She said into my ear in an attempt to wake me up. "Come on, we're going to get the bloom brush technique." I chuckled as I stood up.

"So that's what this whole day of rest thing was about?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, I didn't want to move any farther. After I realized that we missed the bloom technique, I realized that we missed the lily technique as well. And the vine technique in Tsuta Ruins."

"I guess we pretty much skipped out on Greensprout, huh?" She nodded and laughed. Issun was still lying on her back. "What about him?" I asked, pointing at Issun.

"Eh, we'll move quickly." She said, already starting. "Besides, as long as it's night, he'll sleep. Crescent will help us with that much." I nodded, and we started back to Tsuta Ruins.

"What'll we do when we get back to Kamiki?" I asked, stepping into Agata forest.

"What do you mean?" Amaterasu asked, leading me in the direction of Tsuta.

"We just left- if we come back and then leave again, who's to say they won't be even more heartbroken than before we left?" She looked at me with a smirk.

"We'll just have to be sneaky." She said, still walking. We eventually began to run, because we wanted to get this over with. After going through everything, going through it again felt rather repetitious.

After we had reached Tsuta Ruins, nothing changed from when Amaterasu came here last time- or so she said. We jumped from rock to rock, eventually leading into a giant structure in the middle of the room.

After we got there, Tsutagami was waiting for us there. "What? Do you finally need some help?" He asked. He must have heard that we left without getting any of the Greensprout!

"Um, about that… we were kind of recovering from a… uh… pest, you could say." I said, trying to hint that it was Issun without actually saying so.

"Vine then…" He started to laugh at his own joke, and eventually we started to laugh with him. "Then I bestow upon you the power of the Greensprout: Vine." After feeling the power of Vine bestowed upon me once again, we bid our goodbyes and headed out once more.

"So… to Hana valley next?" I asked. She nodded, and we walked in silence for a while. "Amaterasu, tell me about your past adventures." I requested. It wasn't traditional for me to put someone on the spot, but I was curious.

"Most were accepting- and those who weren't were possibly evil. The different sights, smells- and the food... don't even get me started on the food!" She closed her eyes, and I imagine she was caught in her past adventures.

"What about you?" She asked, startling me. I made a noise of questioning. "I mean your origins."

"I don't know much. I was dropped in Ryoshima a while ago by my parents. They said that they weren't fit to be parents, and that I was special. Boy, were they right about me being special."

"So, you were abandoned?" She asked in horror.

"Yeah. But I was found by some traveler. He picked me up, took me in- until a mad man broke in and killed him."

She looked at me in horror once again. "He left me to die. I walked all the way to Kamiki, and I never looked back. That happened last year. Then I met you. You took me in when I was starving." I started to chuckle.

"You remember that?" She said. "I tried to act independent, even though we were roughly the same age. I remember seeing you lying at the entrance to Kamiki. And I took you in… because I knew that you were special. I knew you would play an important part in my life. And now you do…" She said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Funny how life works that way, huh?" I asked, quickening our pace to Hana valley.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Aw, it's just so beautiful...**

**Josh: Shut up!**

**Amaterasu: He's right, you know. Is Issun still sleeping? **

**Yep. But I also have to say- The name of this book will be changed to Sunrise. This is the last day before I change it.**

**Josh: Every single time! You're going to drive me insane!**

**Thanks for the idea, pooch.**

**Josh: I hate you.**

**I love you too. *smirk***

**Josh: *glare***

**Amaterasu: I always get a good laugh out of this.**

**R&R, keep in mind that this will be changed to Sunrise, upload schedule is Tuesday-Saturday, and I will be writing in a new category soon... Not going to spoil what...**

**See you guys next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: How About a Race?

**Ah...**

**Josh: Why are you so happy?**

**I finally got a good night's rest.**

**Josh: You've been at a friend's house for a week.**

**And I myself have to wonder how I was able to keep a good upload schedule. This story's name will be changed to Sunrise! Today, actually. At 12:00- and it's 11:44.**

**Josh: Finally.**

**Anyway, that brings me to my next point. I feel as though my chapters have been getting sloppier every time.**

**Josh: Ha! They were sloppy to begin with.**

***glare* Anyways, with a new title comes a new upload schedule. I prefer quality over quantity anyways.**

**Josh: But that means I go on less adventures!**

**Shut up, wolf breath. Anyway; Mondays and Thursdays! Enjoy!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"I told you we were supposed to turn left." Amaterasu said. We'd been walking, looking for Hana Valley for hours. Every time that the sun would rise, we would use the crescent power to make it night again.

"I know…" I said mad at myself for not listening. Now we had to backtrack- who knows where we are- for a good hour now. "How about we make it interesting?" I asked, looking for any signs of interest.

"Like what?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "You know I love a challenge! That's why I traveled with Issun!" We both laughed.

"A race. A good old fashioned race." I said, wagging my tail at the thought. She mulled it over for a while.

"You're on!" She screamed, already running for the checkpoint. As I took off, I felt the wind in my face. It felt good to be able to cut loose after so long. The whole adventure had just been so hectic! Now we could relax- you know, except for the part where we were racing.

I ran next to Amaterasu at a breakneck pace. We both made it to the checkpoint in record time. I was panting, but Amaterasu was just standing there.

"You've got to do better than that if you want to get the best of me!" She said, trotting off. Meanwhile, I had no words.

We had just walked in to Hana Valley when I spotted a little boy crying. "What's wrong?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"I lost my parents!" He wailed. Well, isn't this just great?

"We'll get you back to them." Amaterasu said. I scooped him up on my back and we started out. "The way I see it, we have two options. We can change it to sunrise and have Issun flip out on us when we get back, or we can search by night."

"Night it is. I don't want to face Issun's rage!" So we started to search. "Where do you live, kid?"

"I live in Kusa village." He said, trying to swallow his tears. I looked at Amaterasu in alarm. Kusa village is even further past Taka Pass!

"We'll have you there in no time!" Amaterasu said. "So, Josh… What do you say to a race?" She asked.

I couldn't help but laugh. We ran faster and faster until we ripped through Agata forest. "Hold on, kid!" I said, jumping from island to island, Amaterasu moving along the pass. As we reached the bridge to Taka Pass, I jumped the stream, and Amaterasu was following me.

We were only about a mile from Kusa village when the kid exclaimed he was hungry. "Just hold on- we'll be there soon!" I started to accelerate again. I ran next to Amaterasu, whizzing past Issun lying on the ground. I couldn't help but smirk.

We ran on the path, and soon Kusa village was in sight. "Here comes the final stretch!" I said, putting all the power I had left into my legs. I pulled slowly ahead of Amaterasu, and I crossed the Kusa village city limit a second before Amaterasu.

"Ok, fine. I guess you win!" Amaterasu stated. I was panting like crazy.

"Jeez, how are you never tired?" I asked, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Sun goddess!" She said, striking a pose. "Besides, I've gone through this same countryside hundreds of times!"

"So kid, where do you live?" I asked, hoping he understood me. He pointed to a house nearby. I ran him over there, knocked on the door, and waited. A mom came to the door.

"Oh! Mujakina!" She screamed, taking the boy off my shoulders. "Thank you. May the gods smile upon your endeavors."

"I think they already are." I said, smiling at Amaterasu. She closed the door and we started our walk back to Hana valley.

"So, how about a race?" She asked, smiling. I shook my head 'no'.

"Let's just enjoy ourselves for a little bit." I said. We walked back, talking about our past, what we planned to do before this adventure was over, and things of that nature. By the time we had walked by Issun again, the sun had started to rise.

"I'll do the honors." Amaterasu said. We entered the workshop. "Has it ever occurred to you that we're alone in here?"

"Yeah- it's kind of cool. We can see everything around us, yet they're trapped in time- it's pretty cool." I said in response.

"Their lives are in our hands; in or out of the workshop."

She drew a crescent moon in the sky, and the moon came out in a brilliant spectacle of light. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked, sitting down next to me, admiring the moon.

We made it back to Hana valley easily; the talking had made the time fly by. We met Sakigami inside. "Ah, finally." He said, noticing our absence. "You've sure taken your time getting here, haven't you?"

"There were some… difficulties, but we're here now!" I said happily. We sat there until he began to speak.

"I am glad to bestow upon you the power of bloom!" He exclaimed. Again, the power of a new brush technique was enough satisfaction to last me a lifetime.

"Thank you." Amaterasu said, genuinely thankful. I nodded my thanks and we walked back out of Hana valley.

"I'm wondering when we finally get to take a rest. Everyone else is still sleeping." I whined.

"Just one more technique and we can be on our merry way." She said, already trotting towards Kamiki.

I just had one question still in my mind. _"How is she never tired?"_

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**Amaterasu: I'm never tired because there's no reason to be.**

**Josh: Fine... I love you...**

**Jeez, save it for the new days off you have.**

**Josh: Tch, watever.**

**I don't even have any chapters stockpiled for tomorrow.**

**Josh: That's because you're lazy.**

**Better believe it, pooch. Remember, Mondays and Thursdays, Sunrise, R&R, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Live to the Fullest!

**Josh: Jeez, you're up early today.**

**Yeah... I woke up at 6:30 this morning.**

**Amaterasu: You got up before I did. The sun wasn't up yet...**

**So? I still had time to upload. And I'm having alot more fun uploading chapters with a new upload schedule.**

**Josh: Well, at least you're having fun... I haven't had sleep for days...**

**You're welcome!**

**Josh: Have I ever mentioned that I hate you?**

**Many a time, my canine compadre.**

**Josh: Well, I hate you.**

**Enjoy the story you guys! Thanks for the support, and the views!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Ah, home sweet home." I said, looking over the entire village. "It seems like just yesterday when we left." I could see the lights of the village flickering off- people were going to bed.

"It's been three days…" Amaterasu giggled. "Besides, it looks like it won't be too hard to sneak on through." She said, already inching forward. We moved towards the bridge sneakily. "Have you seen anything so far?"

"Not as of yet…" I replied, doing a double take to make sure we weren't being watched. As we made it past the Orange household, Amaterasu let out a sigh of relief. "I think we're good…" I said, doing one final glance behind me.

We trekked our way to the top of the mountain. As Konohana, the Mother Tree, came into view, we saw a figure standing there. "Can you tell who it is?" Amaterasu asked me, shifting to get a better view.

"Not yet… hold on." I said, jumping into the limbs of Konohana. I inched forward, making as little noise as possible. When I was closing in on the mystery figure, I heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, Konohana. You bear all of my woes… However, I wish great safety upon Josh and Amaterasu. May my wishes be heard by the gods." The limb I was on started to snap.

_"No, no, no!" _ I screamed in my mind. It wasn't long before the branch broke off entirely. "Uh… Hi, Mr. Orange." I said, rolling back onto my feet. "How has… Kamiki village been?" I said, shaking any petals I had in my fur off.

"Ah, my wolf friend. Why are you here? The world needs two saviors- or so legend foretells…" He said, patting my head.

"We're actually back for a reason." I said, motioning Amaterasu to come out. "We forgot the lily pad technique. We came back for it."

"Hi, Mr. Orange." Amaterasu said, not having been able to get a word in prior.

"So, you forgot something. And where is your bug friend… Issun, was it? People told me he came to Kamiki a day before you two left…"

"Well, Issun we left behind. He's been a… hindrance." I said, trying to put it in pleasant terms. "But, I do have a favor to ask. Could you please not tell the village we're back? We don't want to make this hard on anyone."

"Ah, my friends. Of course. I do wish that you would stay though. Contact with the gods has made it clear to Kamiki that you would not be alive at the end of this adventure…" He said, trying not to make eye contact with either of us.

"What do you say, Amaterasu? I'm fine with staying a day…" I said. I would miss all of my friends in Kamiki.

"We'll be back in the morning." She said after pondering it over for a while. "We need to go get Issun."

"Mr. Orange, could we have a moment alone with Konohana?" I asked.

"Of course… I need to get things prepared for the feast." He said, hobbling off down the mountain. Amaterasu and I moved to the center of the platform.

"A feast… Issun will love that, eh, Amaterasu?" She laughed and we were whisked into the clouds. We met the final of the monkey trio, Hasugami.

"Hello, my friends. Yomigami has explained the threat to us. It is a shame that such lives should end in such a way." Hasugami said, his eyes downcast.

"Who knew that Yami would come so soon?" She asked.

"I wish I could do something more to help… I could arrange an intervention…"

"No," I said, cutting him off. "This is destiny. Promise that you and the other gods will keep Nippon safe while we are gone." He nodded.

"As you wish, Amaterasu and Josh. I pray that as the god and goddess of life, you have a safe journey. The power of the lily pad is now bestowed upon you." We were whisked back to the surface before I could ask a question.

"Amaterasu- what was that about… god and goddess of life?" I asked. She sighed. More things I didn't know! Was there no end to it?

"I, as you may know, am constantly referred to as creator of all that is good and mother to all. And when I took you in, the gods guided me in such choosing. You are actually a god." That much hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I'll… uh…" I said, stammering around light-headedly. "I'll… see you in the morning…" I stammered as I passed out.

I woke up with a start. I was sitting next to the entrance to Agata forest. "Where…?" I whispered under my breath. "Amaterasu?" I screamed, looking frantically.

"There you are sleepyhead…" She said, exiting Agata forest. "I had to go and get Issun."

"Dusty!" He said, jumping dangerously close to my face. "It's been too long! Or so Amaterasu has said…" He said, is face contorting into anger.

"Yeah… sorry about that. We sort of didn't want to wake you up. We know you love sleep." I said, trying to keep him from stabbing me in the face with his sword.

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time." He said, jumping into my fur. "But, as an apology, I get to ride in your fur all day." He said, digging into it.

I looked at Amaterasu with a slight smile on my face. "You better look out furball…" he said. "Your coat may have some competition."

As we began our walk back to Kamiki, I saw a trivial smirk on Amaterasu's face. "What is it?" I asked, and when I did she looked at me, her smile getting bigger.

"Let's hope that we can live this _life_ to the fullest…" She said. I stopped dead in my tracks, looking at her form walking further and further away.

"She sure is a handful…" I said aloud.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Amaterasu: Don't you forget it!**

**Josh: Don't worry. I don't think you'll let me.**

**Aw... what a lovely relationship we have going on here...**

**Amaterasu: *blush* Well, you did set me up with quite a charmer...**

**And you're welcome for that much, fleabag.**

**Josh: Fine, thank you... Feel better about yourself now?**

**A little...**

**R&R! Check in on Thursday for more Sunrise-y goodness! See you guys next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Steak

**Here we are again. It's always such a pleasure.**

** Josh: If you start singing, I swear I will kill you.**

** Remember when you tried to kill me twice?**

** Josh: I guess I walked into that one. *Chuckles***

** Oh how we laughed and laughed- except I wasn't laughing.**

** Josh: I swear… I'm going to rip your throat out.**

** Well, under the circumstances I've been shockingly nice.**

** Josh: Whatever. I have a feeling he's going to be singing for a while, so you guys enjoy!**

"So, we were invited to a feast." I finished explaining to Issun.

"A feast sounds nice right about now…" He said, his mouth watering. "As a matter of fact, I'm the only reason it's occurring!" He said, standing tall (well, as tall as Issun could stand, at least).

"And how do you figure?" She said, cocking her head with an all-knowing smile on her face. "Did you mind control Mr. Orange or something?"

"No! If _I_ hadn't bought those glass beads, you never would have come back here." He said, jumping furiously.

"So- you hindered our progress to advance our progress? I love Issun logic!" I said, quickening my pace. We entered Kamiki village to a plethora of smiling faces. After our introductions and exchanges of hellos, we made our way to the center of town.

"Ah! My friends!" Mr. Orange exclaimed, hobbling over to us. "I am glad that you've made it!"

"How could we turn down such… a… delicious…" Issun started, but eventually his want for the food got the best of him. He rocketed from my back into the food.

"Well, I can see your friend appreciates our work. Without further ado, let the feast begin!" Mr. Orange announced, and we all ran to the table.

"So…" I started in between bites. "How high does this rank on your 'food on your adventure' list?" She nodded and almost laughed.

"I'm not going to lie- it's pretty high…" She said, digging even further into the meat. The food was so delicious; I ate over ten pounds of meat. Granted I would probably feel it later, but it was worth it at the time. Shortly after this, we finished with our feasts.

"Thanks guys- I can't tell you how much it means to us that you'd go to this much trouble for us." I said.

"That's not a problem." Hyabusa said. "We've come to respect you." He nodded us in salutations. "I wish you good luck on your quest."

After all of our goodbyes, we walked out of the village. "That was… _delicious!"_ Issun screamed. "Oh- did you taste the steak? The seasoning was just right!"

"Well, I take it you enjoyed yourself." I said with a smirk.

"You're not the brightest bulb in the box, are you Dusty?" Man, did this guy not understand sarcasm? "Oh well. Your coat is so comfy, and that makes up for it." He settled down in my coat again- he was an annoyance, but I enjoyed the company.

"So, where to next?" I asked, honestly confused. This whole… backtracking debacle had thrown me off my game.

"I believe it's to Nuregami in Sasa Sanctuary." Amaterasu said, glancing in that direction. "For the waterspout technique."

Ah, water. That's probably where I feel most at home- right next to with Amaterasu that is. But hey, I'm one of the only wolves I know that actually enjoy a bath once in a while.

"So, it's back to the old grind?" I asked with a frown on my face. I started on my way to Agata Forest regardless. "Oh, well." I said, shaking it off.

"I guess so..." She said, obviously kind of sad to be continuing so soon already.

"Oh, by the way…" Issun said. "I heard something pretty… interesting, at the feast." He jumped onto my head to make his point more clear. "How much do you trust me?"

"Not with my food, that's for sure." I mumbled. "But otherwise… enough to travel with you."

"And so- you didn't think once to tell me that you were going to leave me alone after the adventure?" He screamed, his voice getting increasingly louder by the end.

"We didn't tell him?" I asked, my weight shifted onto my back. "Well, trust me, if we didn't, then we really meant to."

"And how can I trust you? I want to hear it from Ammy over here!" He said, hopping off my back. "So, Ammy…" He started.

"No- I didn't want to hurt you Issun. I knew we didn't tell you, but I sure as heck was hoping you wouldn't find out this way…"

"Well then. I'm sorry, but there's no way of telling what else you're hiding from me. I apologize- but I'm afraid I'll have to bail out here…" He said, already walking into the distance.

"We could take you back to town!" She said as an attempt to mend the broken relationship.

"No." He said simply. "I can handle myself, thank you very much." He said, not even bothering to turn around.

I looked over at Amaterasu with a look of panic. But there was one more message in there I think she caught. '_Well, crap.'_

**Short chapter today. I was out of ideas.**

** Josh: Why? You just had to make Issun hate us.**

** Hey, I forgot that you forgot, fleabag.**

** Amaterasu: I'm going to miss him.**

** I'm sorry, but it was an awesome idea. But hey, don't forget the new category is Persona- it will be uploaded on Saturdays and Wednesdays. **

** Josh: You're replacing us?**

** Not really. I'd miss you too much. **_**You feel like you understand Josh better now. Your relationship is now stronger!**_

** Josh: Wow. Just wow.**

**Sorry, but this story will go on hold. I need time to organize thoughts. It will take 1 week at the least.**

** R&R, Favorite, and I hope you guys are having a fantastic day.**


	11. Chapter 11: Destined

**I'm FINALLY back! It took long enough...**

**Josh:*Yawn* Ugh, what do you want, brainless?**

**I want you to get off your butt and start working.**

**Amaterasu: Yay! We're finally back!**

**I know, I'm sorry that I've been putting this off, I've just been so busy****.**

**Josh: So, sitting on your couch counts as being busy?**

**Well, my friend just got back from Brazil, I've babysit my nephews-**

**Josh: I didn't ask.**

**Whatever. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Issun!" I woke up that night, calling. "Amaterasu- I just had the worst dream. I dreamt that Issun left because we didn't tell him-"

"Josh. That happened. Try not to dwell on it." She said, not even bothering to turn to look at me.

"It- it did? Then why did-"

"I said don't dwell on it." She said, her tone as cold as steel. I settled back down, curled up into a warm ball, and tried to erase the day's memories from my head.

"Josh," I heard something call out. I opened my eyes to find a burning forest, all of the animals panicking. I tried to rush towards them, but something wouldn't let me move. "This- this is an idea of destiny." I heard a female voice whisper. "But- since you know what is to happen, you can change it, correct?"

"Who…?" I started, but it quickly cut me off.

"All these animals… claimed lives… all part of this cruel thing we call destiny. But, destiny can be changed. Destiny is what is destined to happen. But willpower is what's needed to make things happen."

Animals were running, screaming, some on fire. Some would run out, just to run back in to take something else. "When pitted against one another- which one wins? Destiny or willpower? I will leave that for you to decide."

As the image of the fire faded, it was replaced by the serenity of rushing water. '_Since you know what is to happen, you can change it, correct?'_ Was it saying that the forest was going to catch on fire? And this river- it could only mean… We need the waterspout technique!

I woke up with a start. "Not bound to get sleep today, am I?" I asked. I pushed Amaterasu. "Amaterasu! Wake up." She stirred and got up, an angry expression on her face.

"What?" She growled. "You know I'm in a bad mood."

"Yeah? Isn't that something? Because I was thinking, and I thought that if we could stop Agata Forest from burning to the ground, we could save hundreds of lives. But no- you're in a bad mood. I'll be back soon." I started to walk. She didn't bother to follow.

"Burning down?" She asked, confused. "What do you mean burning? By who?" She started to walk up to me.

"I don't know. Nor do I care. But in a dream, I saw that the forest was going to burn. So, I figured that if we could just get the waterspout technique, then we could stop it from happening." She stopped walking.

"A dream?" She scoffed. "Call me when you have something plausible." She said, not even bothering to look at me, once again. She walked back to the place where we slept, and I took it upon myself to run to Sasa Sanctuary.

I was scared. Alone, in the dark, surrounded by monsters, and scared. While we were on our way here, Sasa Sanctuary had been overrun by monsters. And there was only one way in- and that was a route I did not want to take.

But it's not like I had a choice at that point, so I dug. I dug under the fence, all the way to the point where I was blocked by a giant rock. "Perfect." I muttered. I dug further down, the rock staring me down the entire time.

"Need some help, Josh?" I heard a familiar voice say. "Tsumugari!" There was a loud scraping sound, a sword against stone, and then the rock split. I walked forward, the voice talking to me the entire way.

"I figured you'd get lost." It was Amaterasu! "I knew that you couldn't get anywhere without me. But you made it here, so I'll give you that much."

"Why… why did you decide to come?"

"Why wouldn't I? The forest is going to burn down, after all…" Once we met, she gave me a giant hug. "I'm sorry. I've just been a giant jerk ever since Issun left. I just… He left because of me- and it makes me feel like I pushed him away."

"I forgive you. Besides- we wolves have got to stick together. Let's go get the waterspout technique." We dug out of the ground to the hot spring.

"Hey!" A monster screamed, raising his sword. "You aren't allowed in here!"

"You really want to stand between us and the salvation of hundreds of animals? Trust me, you're going to regret that!" I jumped at him. As the walls formed around us, the monsters took their stances.

"You will die!" The monster screamed, jumping at us.

"Fleetfoot!" I screamed, evading his attack. I flung my- Reflector? ( The Reflector is a divine instrument that can only be used by gods or goddesses- me being the god of life, it makes sense) I had a Reflector! I used it to attack him, and I didn't let up until he was cut up so badly he would bleed out by the time it took me to reach into his chest.

Amaterasu was holding her own, but there was a monster sneaking up behind her. "Ink Bullet!" I screamed, putting us in the workshop. I poked a bunch of dots on the enemy and he was quickly eliminated, and meanwhile Amaterasu was clawing away at her enemy.

"That was pretty good, if I do say so myself." I said after Amaterasu had finished.

"You weren't too bad yourself!" She exclaimed. We walked on our way to the spring, our friendship and relationship once again rekindled.

* * *

**Josh: Wow... A lot of stuff happened this chapter.**

**I'm aware of said progress, fleabag.**

**Amaterasu: Ugh. I'm still tired.**

**Well, you can rest until Thursday.**

**Amaterasu: Yay!**

**Josh: Ok... I guess I can thank you for that.**

**Well at least we agree on something. R&R, Favorite, and stay posted! I'm finally back! I hope you guys are having a fantastic day.**


	12. Chapter 12: My Past

**Finally back!**

**Josh: And it feels good…**

**Amaterasu: It's quite refreshing to be back after so long.**

**I know. I've actually had plans! I feel so popular!**

** Josh: Don't let it go to your head.**

** You guys enjoy, okay? Have fun. **

We reached the spring minutes after our battle. I had just finished explaining about the forest and my dream when we made it. "And so, that's why we need the Waterspout technique as quickly as possible."

"I don't understand one thing. Why would you have that dream? Dreams that foretell future events are only given by the gods…"

"Did you forget already? I'm the god of life! And you're going to be my goddess." I said, inching closer to her. She shuddered as I kissed her cheek.

"I… uh…" She stammered. "I think we should grab the Waterspout technique." She said, blushing. As we were whisked away to the clouds, we met Nuregami, goddess of water.

"Ah, benevolent Amaterasu, and Josh. I wish to be of assistance to you, but the monsters here make my power weaken, even as we speak. Please, free Sasa sanctuary from this evil curse…" As her image faded, we were back in the water.

"How did they get here anyways? I thought Sasa sanctuary was for the pure of heart!" I asked, starting to walk to one of the doors.

"How should I know? I've seen evil do worse…" She said, joining me. I used my Reflector to cut through the door, leaving it wide open. As monsters came to inspect what damage had been done, we ran to the spring, into the water.

"Amaterasu, get under!" I said, already swimming downwards, holding my breath. I saw her inch into the water, shivering on the way in. I sighed, swam up, commanded her to hold her breath, and pulled her into the water.

I saw the monsters leave slowly as we ran out of breath. I broke the surface panting for air seconds after Amaterasu. "What? Got cold feet all of a sudden?" I asked, referring to the chillyness of the water. She smiled, got out, and shook herself dry.

"You ready?" I asked, already dashing through the halls, taking cover in the shadows. I motioned for Amaterasu to follow. "Ok, what we need to do, is at those stairs… show no mercy." I said, running over there. I reached the stairs and found two green imps.

"Hey! It's the god of life-" I said, cutting through them both with my brush. "-and he's bringing death." As I watched Amaterasu throw some imps around, I noticed an archer. I flipped over there and kicked him with inconceivable power. As he went skidding across the floor, I quickly took a look at his broken body.

"Who are you…?" He choked out, his final seconds approaching.

"I'm your worst nightmare." I said, kicking him across the floor. As I watched him slump, finally dead. "Amaterasu, you holdin' up?" I asked. As I heard a painful bark, I watched her get slung across the floor.

"That's it! First my sister, now my girlfriend... What else can you take from me?" I screamed, already baring my teeth at the red imp that had just wounded my girlfriend. "Answer me!" I yelled. Reinforcements were quickly sent in.

I saw multiple imps coming my way. But I had my rage on my side. That, and the power of the gods. They gathered in a circle around me, trying to size me up. "Surrender or die."

"What? Come on, that's so cliché! At least have a little bit of originality. I said, jumping into the air. I hopped on an imp's head. One took a swing, but I moved in the nick of time, making the imp cripple across the floor. I slashed through a few more.

I swung one by the arm into another. As they flew across the floor, I felt a surge of power.

The only thing I saw was evil. And it enraged me. I saw black smoke rising from all directions- it was from me. I heard my sister's voice.

* * *

_"Brother!" She screamed, struggling against the imps._

_ "No! Let her go! Askara!" I screamed, being dragged further and further away from her. "I won't let you!" I said, pivoting into a position where I could easily escape. I pulled forward, freeing from their grip. _

_ "Josh! Help!" I heard. As I went faster and faster, I saw my sister. _

_ "Askara!" I screamed. Little did I know- those would be her last moments in this world of evil._

* * *

"Now you listen here. You guys aren't worth my time." I said, the smoke engulfing my body. "You think you're worth anything? Well look at this." I said, taking one of the nearby soldiers. I took my claw and dragged it across is face harshly. As he lost blood, I threw him into another.

"_I will not be controlled."_ I heard myself say. All of a sudden, the thing I'd kept locked away had finally come out. My inner rage. All I remember afterwards was my merciless slaughtering of hundreds of imps.

As Amaterasu awoke, she walked my way. "Josh? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked. I felt myself start to cool down at the sound of her smooth voice.

"I'm fine. And I will never let anything happen to you." I said, my voice starting to waver. As I finally, for the first time in years, broke down, I felt the tears stream down my face, being disgusted at my inner self.

"Why am I evil?" I whispered. "I never asked for this path. I never asked for rage, or death. Instead, I lost the one thing I wanted. Peace." And with that, I realized I have no one but Yami to blame for that. And I made a promise that he would suffer the same pain I did. And have ever since. And always will.

Yami- prepare to suffer.

**Well, dear god.**

**Josh: What did I just do?**

**If it was too confusing, his sister's death and god powers drove him to have power beyond measure. **

**Amaterasu: Man… this chapter was pretty good.**

**I know, I listened to motivation music for good measure.**

**Josh: Man- Everything I know about myself just crumbled.**

**You're welcome.**

**Josh: I know I still hate you. That's all I need to know.**

**R&R, favorite, and I'm finally back! No plans, so updates are back to the regular update schedule! I hope you enjoyed, and are having a fantastic day.**


	13. Chapter 13: I'm Finally Back!

**Oh… My… God…**

**Josh: You freaking procrastinator. I've been asleep for three months!**

**Amaterasu: I've been helping the sun rise! Yay!**

**What? I'm back now, aren't I?**

**Josh: Not good enough. It's been almost 4 months now! Are you-**

**Okay, guys. It feels great to be back. And, with literally nothing to do after school except write, that's going to be happening now.**

**Amaterasu: Thank you- it's been far too long.**

**ENJOY! I love you guys!**

I slowly walked in shame out to Nuregami, my mind not able to wrap my mind around the rage I had just experienced. "Josh," Amaterasu had said. "What was that?" I shook my head in disgust. "Josh! Answer me!"

"Enough!" I barked angrily. She shied away, feeling awful. "I'm sorry. It's just… there's more to me than you think." And that was the end of the confrontation. As we were taken to the clouds, I looked at the snake god, Nuregami.

"Thank you, Amaterasu and Josh. I cannot thank you enough for returning to me my power. So, I bestow upon you the power of the waterspout. Use it wisely. And, was it just me, or was there some certain meaning behind that?

"_The forest!"_ I screamed at myself mentally. I thanked Nuregami, and I hit the ground running. Amaterasu quickly followed pace. "We've still got a forest fire to deal with!" I said, jumping from place to place gracefully.

"Then we'd better hurry!" And that statement spoke volumes. We reached the forest quickly, to be met by a glowing orange light.

"Dangit!" I said, already focusing my water onto the forest ahead. I watched animal after animal come out, and hoped the fire would die soon.

Sadly though, my hopes were rather short lived. Forests and fires… not the best combination- so, Amaterasu and I decided to operate from the inside. As I slid under a falling tree branch, she jumped over it, sealing us in.

We took the water in the watering hole, hoping for the fire to go out. After 10 minutes of stifling the fire, the smoke flowing off the burnt trees was an obvious sign this place had just suffered a fire. As the animals slowly returned, and my energy slowly left, I realized that I had done it. Changed destiny.

* * *

"Josh…" I heard a soft, sweet voice say. I felt Amaterasu nudging me. "Josh, get up." I stood up, barely managing to maintain standing. "There's something I want you to see." As I walked into the entrance that, to me, was hazy and shifting, there was the undoubted sight of happy animals… back in their homes.

"Amaterasu- we did it…" She buried her head into my shoulder. I felt her nod.

"Yep. We did…" She said, her soft breath tickling the inside of my neck. "Now, you need rest." And she laid me softly on the ground, allowing me to sleep a little longer. After all, it had been a long day.

* * *

I woke up outside the forest, covered with a small blanket, surrounded by familiar faces- Susano, Mr. and Mrs. Orange, and Amaterasu. "H-Hey guys." I said, sitting up, pain in my legs.

"Josh!" Amaterasu said, running over to me. "You're awake!"

"Yeah… what happened?" I said, my entire vision swimming before me.

"Your vision was true! The flames hit the forest, but because of your quick thinking, we saved hundreds of animal's lives!"

"That was a divine intervention that you experienced, Josh. I hope that your journey continues to be safe. Kamiki has heard of your deed."

"Amaterasu… we did it!" I smiled, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Her blush was so cute…

"Not bad, mutt." Susano said, a look of resignation of his face. "I guess… you did a good job."

"Okay, well, thanks guys, for the support." I said, rolling to my feet. "We should head out." My legs were nearly dead, but I would survive, I told myself.

After our goodbyes, we headed out on the path to Sasa Sanctuary, our adventure once more underway. "So, Amaterasu- where are we headed next?"

"Back to Kusa Village, if memory serves. " She said with a smile. "By the way…" She said, looking at me with a sad look. "I'm sorry about being… a jerk, I guess. I mean, ever since Issun left, and even since I first took you under my wing, I've had my moments, you know?

"Everyone does, Ammy. But in reality, I love you, and forgive you. You won't find anyone who appreciates you as much as I do. "

"Th-Thank you, Josh." She said, burying her head into my shoulder, her tears matting my fur.

"It's okay, Amaterasu." She settled down, and laid down, her tears still staining the fur around her eyes. And that night, when we settled outside Kusa Village for the night, it was the first good night's sleep in months.

**Finally back… finally back.**

**Josh: YAY! Oh, an adventure, for the first time in months!  
Amaterasu: I am so hyped! Our writer is back to having no life, so he can write again!**

**I like to think that this is a viable past-time.**

**Josh: As long as the story's getting written, that's fine by me!**

**So, guys- I'm back! I hope you guys are pleased!**

**R&R, Favorite, and follow me on twitter JtheGildedSword for story updates! I love you guys, and your support.**


	14. Chapter 14: Kicking Up a Storm

**Uploading...**

**Josh: You upload on Mondays and Thursdays, right?**

**Yep!**

**Amaterasu:Then why didn't you upload last Thursday?**

**I uploaded on a Tuesday, so...**

**Josh:Whatever! Get on with it.**

**Okay! Enjoy the story! It's a little longer than the last one!**

* * *

I sat up the next morning, a subtle pain in my legs from yesterday. I slowly stood up, having to force myself onto a burnt leg that I hadn't noticed until now. I limped over to Amaterasu, her fur tousled, a slight smile on her face.

I limped over and whispered into her ear. "Hey, beautiful." I whispered; her ear twitched and her eyes opened slowly. She chuckled and stood up to stretch. "So, how are you doing?"

"Not much different from yesterday. And you?"

"My leg hurts, but I think it'll be fine." I watched her eyes look down at my fur, more towards the point where it was burnt black. "It's just a little singed." I said, smiling.

"Josh, that looks terrible!" She said, taken aback by the wound. She immediately demanded that I lay down and she'd go up to Kusa Village to see if she could find anything to heal it.

I complied, the weight being taken off my leg as I lay down on the blanket that we hadn't packed up yet. I watched as she walked up the trail to Kusa village, her head whipping back to me every few seconds.

* * *

I woke up to feel Amaterasu's paw slowly rubbing where I was burned. The burning slowly subsided and turned into a steady pulsing of my leg, eventually subsiding. I stood up, packed the blanket (which really consisted of Amaterasu shoving it into her Astral Pouch- that thing can hold an unbelievable amount of stuff!) and we began on our way to Kusa Village.

We reached the village in a matter of 10 minutes, and the sky was dark, and cloudy. "Ah!" Amaterasu said, immediately falling to the ground, only to stand back up. "Dang it! We didn't beat it here! It wasn't here earlier!"

"What?" I said, and immediately became aware of a weakness in my legs, nearly collapsing myself.

"The Curse. It got here before we did, and now it's going to drain our energy!" She said, staggering again. "We need… to get out of here…" She said, dropping to the ground.

Using the last of my energy, I managed to get us out of the village and just out of the cursed zone. "Amaterasu, wake up." I said, and she stood up, fine now. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Last time I did this, I had to charge through this town. It hurt though."

"Do you think you'll be okay?" I asked, concerned more for her than for myself. She nodded a painful and hesitant yes. She stood up, and took a stance. "Ready?" I asked, posing for a dash. "GO!" We took off, into the cursed zone, and ran.

We passed numerous houses and shacks as we ran through the streets, but it was all in the interest of getting through this town as fast as possible. As we jumped, ran, and dashed through the town, I felt the power being drained from me.

We actually made it to the windmill that Amaterasu had told me about on the story of her adventure. We walked inside, our ink being restored. "Wow… " She said, nearly collapsing on the spot. I quickly ran over to support her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, still supporting her. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'll be fine." She said, trying to support herself, only to collapse to the ground. We had to wait for a good five minutes before we were both able to get up and move without support. After we had walked, Amaterasu began to tell me of the elevator involved in getting to the brush technique.

"So, we have to use the cherry bomb to go up?" I asked, clarifying the information given to me.

"Yeah, it probably took me a good five minutes to figure out, admittedly…" She said, a slight hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"It probably would have taken me a lot longer than that!" I said, trying to lift her spirits. She chuckled, looking over at me. After walking for about two minutes, we quickly found the elevator that Amaterasu had brought up just minutes before.

After entering the workshop, she drew the cherry bomb, and we were shot up three floors onto the floor where we would get the Galestorm technique. We walked up the stairs to the balcony where we were quickly whisked to the clouds for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Ah, Amaterasu and Josh! How are you guys?" Kazegami asked casually.

"Pretty well! And yourself?" She replied, as if the two were the best of friends. Well, I guess impending doom can really make anyone really be nice to you…

"Not too bad, thanks! So, I take it you're here for the Galestorm technique." He said, eyeing me and Amaterasu.

"Yep!" He complied quickly, giving us the technique in what seemed like the blink of an eye. We entered the workshop. "Okay…" Amaterasu started. "One… Two… Three!" We both quickly drew a gale counteracting the cursed zone's winds, clearing the air.

I watched all the plant life in town quickly sprout up, and all of the colors returned to the town. People emerged from their houses, and looked up the sun that had now overtaken the darkness. Amaterasu sat down, and I sat down next to her. We looked at the beautiful sun now falling behind the horizon, enjoying one of the few moments of peace we've had.

And I had really hoped that peace would last longer than it did. But we had just walked into town to find a group of obviously angry imps marching into the city. One lunged for a small girl, for a female dog to charge in front of her, to protect her.

Only about half my size… only about three years younger than me… just like…

* * *

_"Askara!" I screamed, running after her, just trying to catch up with the imps that had just subdued my little sister._

_ "Josh!" She screamed, clawing at her captors, trying to slow them down, if just a little. She screamed out in agony as one brought down their hand across her face. _

_ I sped up, power coursing through my legs as I ran even faster, jumping through the air, hoping to catch up…"_

* * *

I felt the same black smoke emanating from when I was back in Sasa Sanctuary, the same rage coursing through my body, the same power flowing through my veins. I walked angrily to the imp who now had a hold of the dog, ready to stab it.

I dragged my claw across his chest, and he quickly fell to the ground, the dog dropping. "Hide, Askara…" I said, not even in control of my words anymore. I knew that dog wasn't my little sister. But I felt like I needed to protect her. I felt like I needed to protect everyone.

One of the yellow imps quickly tried to avenge his friend, but I dodged his hammer agilely. I quickly jumped onto his chest, biting, scratching, and killing. Without remorse, I mercilessly killed him, and he fell to the ground. I felt nothing now, just scratch, bite, rip, kill. Over and over, the whispers of darkness and anger assaulting my mind.

My vision swimming before me, the bodies of imps littered around me, I felt Amaterasu's light touch telling me to wake up. My body cooled down, and the last thing I remember is Amaterasu's apprehensive eyes staring into mine, before I collapsed, too tired for anything else.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in the house of a townsperson. As the entire room spun, I looked around. Amaterasu was laying next to me in a bed, while the house's owners were laying on a cot. What nice people!

"Ammy…" I said, rolling onto my side and prodding her with a paw. "Ammy…" She stirred and slowly opened her eyes, and at the sight of me back to normal, she smiled.

"Josh!" She exclaimed, a wide grin on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I should be just fine now…" I said, the previous day's events still fresh in my mind. "Should we go?" I asked.

"No, you need to rest. Now lay down." I laid my head back, my mind racing. Again, I wondered why I had to face this anger and darkness, I don't think I'll ever know. All the more reason for an adventure…

I closed my eyes, leaving the future events for another day.

* * *

**Josh: Again? Why can't I just be normal?**

**Because I didn't make you normal, fleabag.**

**Amaterasu: That's why I like you... *Kisses Josh***

**Aw... Look at the lovebirds...**

**Favorite, R&R, get on the Alert list, and follow me at JtheGildedSword on Twitter! See you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15: Happy Thanksgiving!

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I know it's a little late, but with good reason!**

**Josh: What? Had plans?**

**Well, it was Thanksgiving! Name someone who didn't have plans!**

**Josh: That's true I guess... Even Amaterasu and I had turkey...**

**Enjoy the story! I hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving!**

* * *

The sunshine streamed through the windows, rousing me from my sleep. "Ah, Josh!" The owner of the house said, approaching me. "How are you?" He asked sincerely. I looked around, yawned, and all of the memories from yesterday rushed back to me.

"Um… Fine, I guess." I said, rolling onto my legs and jumping down off the bed. Amaterasu was sitting with the house owner's wife, who had prepared her breakfast.

"Hey, Ammy." I said, sitting down next to her. "Anything else happen?"

"Not that I know of." She started, then whispered, "But trust me, we're talking about your flip-out yesterday. This isn't the first time." Figures. First thing I get for waking up is getting in trouble… After the house owner's had bid us off, and we thanked him, Amaterasu quickly pulled me aside.

"What was that about?" She hissed. "You go all- death on them, and then when you're back, it's like it wasn't even intended!"

"It's not." I said simply. "I don't know how to describe it. There are just… elements… that remind of someone I knew…"

"And who would that be?" She said, trying to push me into giving answers. "Your Mother? Father?" She was pushing me, and I think she knew it.

"Amaterasu, I… think it'd be better if we didn't talk about it." I said, dancing around the topic of my sister. "Just… trust me."

"No, if this was minor, maybe. But not with how you go crazy on them and mercilessly slaughter them! You could end up hurting someone you care about! Like me!"  
"And I guess that's all that's left to care about." I said, not making eye contact anymore. She looked at me, confused. "Yami took everything. My mother, my father, my sister, and my life as I knew it."

"Sister?" She asked, her voice losing the majority of its edge. "I didn't know you had a sister..." Her eyes displayed regret.

"Yep. Her name was Askara. Only nine years old. I vowed when my parents left, I _vowed_ I wouldn't let anything happen to her. And I couldn't keep that promise. It's because of that… _thing!_ Yami, that nightmare!" I screamed, my voice reaching a full shout.

"Josh, calm down. It's going to be okay…" But by that point I couldn't be bothered.

"I tried to stop them, but does that matter? Does trying bring her back? I watched, and stood, and I heard her final scream of agony as they brought their blades down on her body! And what could I do? I could stand and watch!" By now, a crowd had gathered around us, but I didn't care. I felt as though I needed to get this off my chest.

"Josh, quiet down…" She said, any trace of defiance or anger in her voice exchanged for sympathy.

"She was nine! What kind of monster kills a nine year old? A screwed-up one! And who's trying to take the rest of it away? That same freaking monster! No matter where I turn, he's there, watching me, trying to kill me! And I'm sick of it!"

And then I felt it. The rage. Luckily, after having gone through it twice now, I was able to choke it down. "I promise to you, citizens," I started, looking at the crowd. "Okami Amaterasu and I are going to obliterate Yami once and for all!" As an afterthought, I whispered, "Or die trying."

This actually got a rouse from the crowd, their voices chanting, their fists pumping. I'm glad I was able to keep some people happy. They looked at their friends and made exclamations like, "We'll be safe now!" or "They're going to do it!" I managed to slip away in the confusion.

After getting to the foot of the path to the village, I sat down, trying to clear my head. I had been sitting there for 10 minutes before I heard Amaterasu trotting down the path. "H-Hey…" She said, obviously scared of another outburst.

"Hey… Look, I'm sorry about what happened up there, I'm still a little shaken up about my sister." I said, not even looking away from the path I had been focusing on.

"Well, I don't think you really have a reason to be sorry. I'm sorry that I tried to push you father than you needed to go… So, I decided I'd make it up to you." I looked over at her questioningly. "Here." She pushed a turkey out from behind her.

I looked up at her. "Th-Thanks…" I said, doing a double-take from her to the turkey. "How did you…?"

"It was about 2,000 yen. Not much for a turkey, in my opinion… So, come on! Let's eat!" I don't know how often we have these moments of peace, but they seem to be more prosperous lately. Not that I'm complaining.

"So, what are we going to do after this?" I asked, glancing down the path.

"That's the thing, now isn't it? So… Yami's back, correct?" She asked. "Well, last time, I had to face Orochi. And… well, I wouldn't be surprised if Yami had placed his 'guardians' back. We've got to go to Orochi's lair."

And that hit me like a ton of bricks. Orochi? _The_ Orochi, the one that killed Shiranui, the master of all thirteen brush techniques? "But what about the one where Kazegami lives? The one, Crimson Helm guy?"

"That's been on my mind too. I didn't see anything too wrong there. Next time we pass, if there's evil back, we'll have to get him. If not, we get lucky."

"It seems as though luck is playing a big part in this adventure." I added, swallowing another bite of turkey. This was delicious! At least there was some good element here.

"There's not a whole lot that we can do about that…" She said. "So, after this, we have to head back to Shinshu Field. We're taking care of Orochi, finally. He won't know what hit him." She looked up at me hopefully.

That created a problem in my mind. I've modeled my _life_ after the wolves. Shiranui and Amaterasu. Shiranui _died_ fighting Orochi. So who's to say we wouldn't suffer the same. But then something interjected.

_"Then you won't get to destroy Yami. You'll let everyone down. Especially your sister."_ I thought to myself. "Let's do it." I said, determined. "So, how are we going to take him on?" I asked, and we began to devise a battle plan.

And that meant that Yami would fall soon after.


	16. Chapter 16: Separation

**Sorry about no upload yesterday! Ahh!**

**Josh: What? It means we get an extra day of rest!**

**Amaterasu: Yeah, I'm okay with that…**

**Either way, I made a commitment! And I intend to keep it!**

**Josh: Calm down, you're uploading now…  
Okay, fine… Enjoy the story!**

* * *

We set out on the trail back to the Moon Shrine, going as quickly as possible. "We're almost there!" Amaterasu screamed to me over the rushing winds. We reached the entrance to the shrine within fifteen minutes of setting off, which I don't think is too bad.

We walked into the entrance, the evil curse still dispelled from Amaterasu's last adventure. Had Orochi not bothered to set up the entrance again? Or maybe there wasn't any Orochi at all… But, either way, we would still have to search the shrine up and down.

We reached the stairs, which were broken in the middle. "So, how are we getting around this?" I asked, looking at Amaterasu questioningly. She shrugged, smirked, and got a running start for the gap. Jumping over it, she landed on the other side with a pose.

"Like that!" She said, a smile on her face. I ran forward, ready to jump. And I would have made that jump too, if it weren't for the stairs crumbling from right under me. Talk about dumb luck… I hurdled through the air, looking for something I could use to regain composure. There was nothing. I landed on the ground with a crash, my vision swimming.

"Hey, what's that?" I heard an imp ask, and walk over to me. I looked up, the figure of the imp hardly a solid object in my eyes. "This one looks like that one wolf! The one we have to capture!" My eyes narrowed and the imp became slightly clearer. "Well, I guess this one's going to the dungeon as well…" Another imp said, starting towards me.

I got shakily to my feet and began to back away. "Hey, hey. Now, we won't hurt you if you just oblige. We could easily end you, you know." He said. Through blurry eyes, I saw the imp grab his sword, and start towards me quicker.

"Oh, is that so?" I said, sounding more confident than I felt. "Let's dance then." I said, taking a battle stance. _"Please let me get out of this alive…"_ I thought silently. As the walls secreted around us, I looked at the imps. Much higher than the usual standard of imps, more muscular, and with a sharp, steel sword.

I started out by lunging at the enemy, and he danced out of the way. Swinging my Reflector, it caught him in the stomach, and he went flying backwards. And even though that should have done a lifetime of damage, it would only last a few seconds, I knew.

I quickly turned and caught the other one in the hip with my Reflector, and he went flying back as well. I entered the workshop. "Now let's see if we can't…" I started, doing my best to draw a straight line, still shaky.

As one fell into two and exploded into flowers, the other ran quickly at me, recovered already. I dodged swiftly under his blade, only to be caught on the jaw as he swung upwards with his foot. I flew backwards and watched as he approached me. "You're mine, now." He said, a smug smile on his face.

His blade came down an inch from me, my body by reflex rolling out of the way and launching into his body. He went flying once again, and I entered the workshop. Doing the same as I did the other one, he exploded into a mass of flowers.

As the walls fell around me, I limped out of the battle stage. I walked to the door that the imps had been guarding- it was huge, it obviously led somewhere. I pushed it open, slipped in, and tried to go unnoticed. As I came to the end of a winding walkway, I came to a central square, bustling with imps walking back and forth- nearly rushing, it seemed.

As one imp came particularly close, I pushed myself against the wall in the shade. "Man, Orochi should start paying us." He said.

"Shut up. Do you want anyone to hear you say that?" The other one asked, a hiss in his voice. "No, you don't. And besides, who's to say he's even got money? If anyone, you should take it up with Yami. And that's the worst idea you've ever had, have, and ever will have."

"I guess you're right… And what if one of those wolf gods come in and slaughter everybody?" He asked- almost as though he knew I was there. "What would we do then?"

"Well, first, we'd try to take care of it. Then, we call Orochi if anything goes bad! There's no danger here!" I ran into the square, my legs pumping with energy. I pushed through a group of imps and jumped onto the elevator, demanding that the attendant take me up. He obliged, and I left the square with imps screaming angrily.

"It's a nice place you have here…" I said, to no one in particular.

* * *

I reached the top of the Shrine, meeting Amaterasu. "Oh, I knew you would make it!" She said, hugging me. "Are you hurt?" She asked, eyeing me up and down. "What's this?" She focused in on my side, where I'd landed in the cave.

"Nothing. So, are we ready to go?" I asked, looking up at the winding path to the lair of Orochi. Does the walking ever end?

"I wish I could say yes, but no. We've got a brush power down in the caves. Inferno." She looked around, our only audience a merchant, and the imp who was still standing in the elevator, still scared witless.

"Hey, how long do you guys tend to search for a wanted criminal?" I asked, looking him in the eye.

"Um, well, if I'm b-being honest, maybe a day…" He said, trying not to make direct eye contact.

So, now we have to charge into a square full of at least fifty imps (angry imps at that) all looking for Amaterasu and I. No doubt on full on patrol mode. "Great. How do you feel about running from a bunch of imps?" I asked Amaterasu.

* * *

**Josh: I don't like where this is going…**

**I do. It should be interesting.**

**Amaterasu: So, you're going to put our lives on the line for entertainment?**

**It's what I do every Monday and Thursday…**

**Amaterasu: Touché…**

**Josh: I'm not looking forward to Thursday… at all…**

**R&R, Favorite, and follow me on Twitter JtheGildedSword! See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Imps

**I'm back. Sorry about being gone so long.**

**Josh: What was that about a sickness.**

**...Glad to know that you care enough to remember.**

**Amaterasu: Yeah, you even had to be laid up in bed for a while?**

**...Yes. Yes I did.**

**Josh: Well let's get started!**

**Enjoy! I'm back again, and Christmas Break is coming up. Check out my Twitter JtheGildedSword for the update on what I'm doing for those two weeks!**

* * *

I stepped on to the elevator, reassuringly looking at Amaterasu. "We're going to get through this…" I said, looking at her. As the imp we still had as a 'hostage' turned the crank, the elevator slowly descended. I moved my head to get a good angle to look at the imps patrolling vigilantly.

Amaterasu put her paw on my back, almost as a way of alerting me. The elevator, sitting only meters above the solid ground at this point, was descending. The elevator hunkered down, and the imps (who, in all honesty, seemed to know we'd be coming back down) all looked at us, weapon drawn.

I backed up, my tail brushing into contact with the elevator fence briefly. "Hey," I heard the imp that was operating the elevator whisper. "Draw them over here, and then jump to that ground over there." He said, motioning directly behind him.

Amaterasu looked at me suspiciously, obviously waiting for my judgment. I nodded, it being the only choice we had. As we taunted them with barks, growls, and to top it off, lowering into our battle stance, they charged. As we jumped off the elevator, I noticed the imp close behind, and the elevator's crank reeling. I heard a crack, and, looking over my shoulder, noticed the elevator plummet, and the majority of the imps fall with it, followed by a sploosh.

We hit the ground, sliding, rolling, and just plain falling over. I stood up, looked around, and noticed Amaterasu shaking off the dirt, and the imp rising to one knee. "Ugh, that was quite a fall. I'm Gage, by the way." He said, extending his hand.

I, unable to shake it, replied with, "Nice to meet you. Why'd you do that?" I asked, still not entirely convinced he was one-hundred percent on our side.

"Well… five years ago, my father was asked-no, forced- to join Orochi's force. And, when he refused, the recruiters brought him to this place. I, a child, was forced to watch him be executed. And, then I was told that, unless I wanted the same to happen to my mother, I would need to join the force. So I did. And I'm sick of this."

"So, you're fighting in rebellion… I'm fighting for the world… and, how would you feel about taking that a step further?"

"We're going to kill Yami, once and for all." Amaterasu interjected. "And we need all the help we can get." After two minutes of him thinking it over, he nodded with determination.

"I'll do it." He replied simply. He brandished the staff on his back, a grin occupying his face. We walked quickly (and carefully) to the place where Amaterasu and I would find the inferno power. It would be instrumental in our defeating Orochi, after all.

We made it to the room, and were whisked to the clouds. "Ah, benevolent Amaterasu." Moegami started. "And Josh, the god of Life. How have you been?"

"Not bad. And yourself?" I asked, making conversation. After a brisk and simple reply of 'Not horribly' he rewarded us with the next Brush Power. Inferno was ours.

We were taken back to the ground, where Gage was waiting for us. "Took you guys long enough…" He said with a sigh. We walked back to the elevator, meeting next to no resistance. Next to some imps that approached us from behind. Gage expertly brandished his staff.

"Go for the elevator." He said, his eyes focused on the imps that eyed him suspiciously- which would make sense, considering I don't think there's been an imp who's betrayed Orochi. Ever.

I watched as Gage brought a staff across one's face, and quickly ducked under another as he brought his foot under another's chin. He flew backwards, and Gage shoved his staff into another's chest, piercing the bones. As he expertly took out enemy after enemy, Amaterasu and I fled to the elevator.

"If he's not here in 10 minutes, we need to move on without him." Amaterasu said, doing a double take.

"He'll be here. Trust me." I said, looking in the direction where Gage was. Not 2 minutes later, Gage came charging out of the hallway, a fleet of imps behind him. He jumped into the elevator and started up, reeling the elevator crank as fast as he could. We reached the top in a matter of seconds.

"That won't hold them for too long. They're mindless- they'll find a way. We ran up the winding path up to Orochi's lair, constantly checking behind us for the imps. After reaching just before the lair itself, we looked at each other reassuringly.

We walked into the lair, staring at Orochi. His eight heads returned stare, glaring. "Orochi…" I said, my Reflector nearly itching with excitement. "Ah, finally. It took you quite a while, _wolves_." He put extra pressure on the word wolves, just to make us feel belittled.

I stepped forward in anger, knowing his imps were the reason… the reason that… Askara… I had to calm myself down to avoid flying into a rage. Maybe I could harness this during the battle, but not now. I have to wait.

"What?" He said, looking at the look of anger and disgust on my face. "Oh, you think you're going to defeat me." He said with a chuckle. "And _you."_ He said, looking at Gage.

"What about me? The fact that I'm going to kill you and bury you at the bottom of the sea?" Gage said, his anger festering as well.

"And I, for one, am just here to send you to the grave. For the world." We lowered into our battle stances, glaring him up and down. Gage grabbed his staff, brandished it, and finally settled in a position. We were ready to defeat Orochi.

"Well, well, well…" He said, his heads dancing around, obviously itching for this battle. "Let the battle begin!"

* * *

**Josh: God, I'm so hyped!**

**I know! And you guys'll see it- this Thursday!**

**Amaterasu: And I hear you have a Twitter where people can check what's happening?**

**I do! I do indeed! And you can check me out JtheGildedSword!**

**Josh: No one even cares...**

**...Shut up. I'm sad now.**

**R&R! Favorite, and make sure that you check me out JtheGildedSword on Twitter! Until Thursday, I'm JtheGildedSword, and I'll see you guys then.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Battle

**Yay! The next to final chapter!**

**Josh: Wait, what? We haven't even defeated Yami yet, let alone-**

**Calm down… I'll upload the other two arcs as two different stories. Midday and Sunset.**

**Amaterasu: That's not too bad.**

**Josh: Whatever… as long as you don't go on a lapse like before.**

**Whatever-Enjoy the story! It's about to be done until I move on to Midday, so enjoy it while you can!**

* * *

Orochi lunged at us, and Amaterasu and I quickly broke in opposite directions. Gage simply moved to one side, striking Orochi with his staff. "What's the matter Orochi?" Gage asked, not one look of fear on his face. "Scared? Or is it something else? Regret?"

Orochi flew into a rage, but we didn't have time to watch Gage- two of Orochi's other heads were flying at us! I dodged backwards, Orochi's head slamming into the ground. I flicked my tail across his face in a straight line- a power slash- watching the headpiece split in half.

As his head flew back and came into a collision with the ground, I looked over to Gage once more. His staff working wonders on Orochi's face, he looked as though he could hold his own. I started to use my reflector on Orochi, his head twitching with every hit. As his head fell limp, I moved to the next one.

I looked to Amaterasu this time, seeing her dodge and hit with ease. Was I the only one breaking a sweat in this fight? I jumped to the next head, my reflector again working wonders against Orochi's back head. As the entire clumped mass of Orochi fell to the ground, I heard Gage direct us to his back.

"That's the weak point!" He said, bounding up Orochi's now limp neck. I followed suit, my legs almost working on their own as I reached his back in one quick bound. Amaterasu, Gage and I all started to hit the bell on his back- which would have been what I consider a success if it hadn't 'exploded.'

That's right- the bell burst into flames, sending Amaterasu, Gage and I sprawling to the ground, struggling to get up. "Ahaha! You thought you could win?" Orochi asked, his head flying back in laughter. Well, guess what? You can't!"

"We could if we had the Goddess' Brew Sake…" Amaterasu muttered. "Josh, we forgot the Sake!" I watched Orochi throw his head back in laughter once more.

"But I didn't!" We heard a familiar voice say from the entrance of the room. "Hey, Furball! Dusty! I figured you'd need my help!" It was Issun! He ran, jumping from hole to hole, pouring the sparkling Sake into each one. Orochi's heads were only a second too slow swinging after Issun.

After every last drop of Sake was gone, Issun ran over to us. By this time, we had fully recovered, and Gage already his weapon drawn. "Orochi!" Gage screamed, knowing that now we would be able to kill him. "You killed my father. And then you threatened my mother! So, now you'll know what it's like to be on the other end of both feelings!"

He rushed forward, with us close behind (and Issun nestling in my fur), and we went to town on him. We'd isolated each head. It was dodge, hit it with Sake, and move aside. As this went on, each head fell into unconsciousness, and we eventually had hit every one but the main one.

"No! This can't be happening!" Orochi screamed, and Issun got out of my fur. "I took every precaution! I stationed imps, I sent out my forces, you should be dead!"

"But we're not. In fact, we're more alive than ever!" I said, lowering into my battle stance.

"Yep, we've made it here- not by luck, but hard work, and diligence." Amaterasu said, inching closer to me.

"Our feelings brought us closer, gave us strength." Gage followed, drawing his staff.

"And now, I'd say it's about time you bit the dust!" Issun said, drawing Denkomaru. "So, let's go!" As we rushed forward, Orochi's head almost flailed when we reached it. He dodged, and tried to attack, the fact that he was desperate showing more and more.

I bit into his neck, holding on for dear life as he flailed back and forth. Gage jumped onto the top of Orochi's head, expertly holding on to the plate that protected it from harm. He ripped it off with his bare hands, the squishy skin underneath being revealed.

The pain brought Orochi to the ground, and he could hardly lift his head. But he could, and did. Or at least he would have if Issun hadn't jumped onto Orochi's head. He stabbed Orochi multiple times, each time a black substance becoming more and more prominent.

"Eat it!" Issun yelled, jumping off of his head to avoid Orochi's rage. He got back into my fur, and Amaterasu quickly stood beside me. She put her paw on mine, and we rushed forward. We leaped into the air, landing on Orochi's back.

We howled into the sky, the clouds moving aside, the sun coming up, rising to hit Orochi directly. "No! No!" Orochi screamed, his entire body melting away. "Oh, no! Don't you worry about me! Yami will brutally murder you! He will!" He melted into a black puddle, and that puddle contracted until you couldn't see it.

Issun, Gage, Amaterasu and I all stood beside each other, looking at the now empty courtyard. As we exchanged glances, we all knew what we'd done. We'd killed Orochi. We'd saved Kamiki, and Agata Forest, and even Kusa Village. But even we knew that our journey was far from over. We had to kill Yami. And who knows if we'd even make it.

But regardless- we'd earned a period of rest. We walked out of the Moon Cave, our limbs tired. We reached the edge of Kamiki village, and walked in. We were immediately greeted with smiling faces, and what might have been a celebration. I couldn't tell. I was borderline unconscious- and before I knew it, I was right next to Amaterasu, in our old house, in our old village.

"I love you." I whispered to Amaterasu just before I passed out. And I felt her head bury into my chest. _"Just like old times."_ I thought. _"Just like old times."_


	19. Chapter 19: The Sunrise

**The final chapter…**

**Josh: It took forever, but it's finally here.**

**Amaterasu: Well, I'M looking forward to Midday!**

**That's a good point!**

**I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter, because I've absolutely LOVED writing this! See you at the end of the chapter!**

I woke up, immediately looking around to see where I was. A nice, warm bed. A house… I remember! _"We defeated Orochi."_ I thought, looking around for Amaterasu. She was already preparing breakfast for both of us.

"There you are!" She said, smiling. "I made you breakfast!" She put it on the ground in front of me, and leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "You seem like you need it."

I leaned onto my feet so I could stand, and immediately stretched out my legs. "Thanks." I felt something rustle in my fur before stirring.

"Stay still, Dusty." Issun said, clinging onto my fur. "What's it take to get a good night's sleep around here?" He stood up, and jumped out. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"You guys are finally awake." Gage said, entering the front door. "I've been waiting for you, Josh. Mr. Orange wants to see you and Amaterasu as soon as possible.

"Issun," Amaterasu started. "We'll be back soon. Don't burn down the house. Gage, I'd appreciate it if you could ensure that he doesn't, okay?"

Gage chuckled and made himself comfortable in one of our kitchen chairs. We walked out of the house and towards Mr. Orange's house. "So, what do we do now?" I asked, looking at Amaterasu.

"Well, for now we get to rest. We definitely deserve it. And, afterwards, we head onwards to Ryoshima. Ah… memories…"

"Alright… And with Issun and Gage?" She mulled it over for a minute before answering.

"I don't think that there would be a problem with them coming with us. I'd definitely enjoy the company." She said, looking up. "Oh, we're here." We opened the door and stepped in.

"Ah!" Mr. Orange started, running towards us and petting us both on the head. And it felt good… "There you two are! Shiranui would have been proud! You've saved part of Nippon! You two are unstoppable!" He laughed, and ran over to his chair. He picked something up.

"Yeah, we're going to rest here for a little bit, if that's okay…" Amaterasu said sheepishly, looking at the ground.  
"Oh, of course, of course! You two have done a great deed! You deserve rest, and something for your efforts!" He handed us two medium Holy Bones.

"Thank you so much…" I said, having to resist the urge to sink into it immediately.

"Don't even mention it! You two are the ones to thank!"

"Well… we didn't quite do it alone, you know. Gage and Issun helped. Without either of them, we wouldn't have been able to do it."

"Why, yes yes, of course! They will receive rewards in due time! But for now, go home and have some rest." He gestured us out the door, and closed it behind us.

"Well, he seems like he appreciates what we did, huh?" I said sarcastically, and Amaterasu chuckled. We walked home and in our front door.

"Ah," Gage said, standing up. "There you are. So, how did it go?" He asked.

"Um… strangely. But, really good at the same time." I said. "So… we should plan." I said, jumping into a chair. Issun jumped into my fur and climbed up to my face. After we'd all sat down, we started.

"So…" Amaterasu started. "We're going to rest for a while. After this quest, I think we've earned it." It was an unspoken agreement, and she continued. "And, then carrying on from that, we need to decide on our quest."

"Now- it's unspoken that Amaterasu and I will go- but, Gage and Issun, you two decide on whether or not _you_ want to." After that sentence, there were about five minutes of silence. Then, almost on a timer, both Issun and Gage spoke at the same time.

"Yeah- I'll go." Gage said.

"You guys'll need me- definitely." Issun said, and I could almost feel the smirk on his face.

"Then it's decided." Amaterasu said, smiling. "After a period of rest, we'll continue to Ryoshima Coast."

"Ahaha!" Issun laughed. "Memories there, huh Ammy?" He continued to laugh, and within a short time, Amaterasu was laughing too.

After they'd calmed down, we sat down together on the living room rug. "So, guys," I started, lying down next to Amaterasu. "I heard that there's a reenactment of our battle with Orochi at five tomorrow- I think we should go…"

"Yeah, I think that I heard something about that! We _should_ go. It would be fun!" Gage interjected.

"Yeah, if you feel like getting up that early…" Issun said, not exactly happy to wake up in the morning.

"I think it'd be fun!" Amaterasu said, showing a lot of cheer. "Let's go!" We'd all agreed to go- including Issun, even though he wasn't quite warmed up to the idea to begin with.

We went to bed early and woke up at 4:30 the next morning- although it was a trouble to get Issun up… But, we went up to the summit where the actual reenactment would take place, and waited. It was 5:00, and the entire town had stopped by to watch- it felt good to be appreciated.

It went alright- nothing too out of detail. Issun came in with the sake, we'd taken our stand- in fact, they even managed to get the bell on Orochi's back to explode! Don't ask me- I never went into theater.

It was 5:30, and the battle ended. It was not a bad reenactment, and it was hard not to blush from all the staring eyes every time something happened. But, everyone had cleared out, including Gage and Issun who said they would head home for a few extra hours of sleep.

"So, what do you think will happen during this adventure?" I asked, sitting at the edge of the mountain. Amaterasu came and sat down next to me.

"Hard to say. But we need to keep our heads up."

"Definitely." We sat there for five minutes in silence. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Have I ever told you how lucky I am?" We exchanged a stare and looked at the horizon.

It had been fun. Ups and downs, but, undoubtedly fun. And it wasn't over. But who knows? Our next adventure might be even better. But, that was a different worry, for a different time. For now, there was only one thing to do.

And that was to watch the beautiful sunrise.

**Aw…So beautiful…**

**Josh: Wow. I'm sorry I don't say this a whole lot- but I really appreciate your writing…**

**Amaterasu: Same here… I hope that you can write Midday as well as you did this one.**

**So, that's right! Midday will come out in one month on February 1****st****! So, I hope you guys have a wonderful month!**

**Remember to review, and follow me on Twitter JtheGildedSword!**

**I love every one of you guys- if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had nearly as much fun writing this as I did! So, stay posted! See you guys next month!**


End file.
